The present invention relates to the field of information technology, including, more particularly, to systems and techniques for integrating legacy clinical documents into a Cross-Enterprise Document Sharing (XDS) infrastructure.
Global healthcare organizations are increasingly being pressured to share information to improve the delivery of patient care, coordinate patient financial services, and enable the adoption of the electronic health record. An interoperable healthcare environment allows siloed patient health information to be shared securely in order to gain a holistic view of the patient, improve the quality and efficiency of care, and control health information technology (“IT”) costs. Health IT interoperability is not only “a must” for collaborative healthcare, but it also greatly increases the value of technology investments made in healthcare organizations.
Clinical documents generated before the development of standards for sharing healthcare information may not be compliant with the standards. As a result, these legacy clinical documents may not be available through systems designed according to current standards.
Thus, there is a need to provide systems and techniques to make legacy clinical documents available through such systems in order to share healthcare information.